1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to remote control systems and, more particularly, to a remote control system and method for controlling an apparatus exclusively among a plurality of the same types of apparatus at a given location.
2. Related Art
Remote control systems include a remote controller (xe2x80x9cremoconxe2x80x9d) and an apparatus to be controlled. The remote control system has been widely used in electric home appliances and is usually implemented as a wireless control system for the purposes of simplicity. The remocon has a key pad and a transmitter for generating a remote control signal in response to a key input of the user. The control signal is converted into a coded signal and sent to a receiver provided in the controlled apparatus. Upon receiving the control signal, the receiver discriminates the coded signal and outputs a predetermined control signal for desired operation of the apparatus. A microprocessor is provided in the receiver to perform the remote control operation.
Coding of the control signal is usually determined by the manufacturer in accordance with the type of apparatus being controlled. Typically, the coding of a control signal generated by a remocon which controls a given apparatus is the same as the control signal generated by other remocons controlling the same type of apparatus. Thus, as explained in more detail below, a problem arises when a plurality of the same type of apparatus having the same remote control system are colocated. Therefore, there has been a need to develop a remote control system and method which can distinguish an apparatus of a given type from another apparatus of the same type when a plurality of the same type remote control systems are colocated.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art relative to the present invention, and are burdened by the disadvantage discussed above: U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,218 to Niitsu, entitled Remote Control Signal Transmitter Capable Of setting Custom Codes Individually Alloted To A Plurality Of Controlled Instruments, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,154 to Schneider et al., entitled Appliance Control System And Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,389 to Matsuzawa, entitled Remote Control Devices For Electronic Appliances, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,428 to Graham, entitled Secure Remote Control Communication Systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,329 to Lindmayer et al., entitled Method For Safeguarding Code Words Of A remote Control System, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,364 to Heitschel et al., entitled Coding System For Multiple Transmitters And A Single Receiver For A Garage Door Opener, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,475 to Soenen, et al., entitled Rolling Code Identification Scheme For Remote Control Applications, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,992 to Buennagel et al., entitled Apparatus For Addressably Controlling Remote Units, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,635 to Edamura, entitled Microwave Oven With Remote Controller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,761 to Darbee, entitled Remote Control System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,235 to Iijima, entitled CATV Terminal Unit Including Memory For Storing Remote Control Codes Relating To AN External Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,260 to Ahn, entitled Operation Control Circuit With Secret Code Comparing Means For Remote Control Keypad, U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,318 to Martel, entitled Secure Remote Control System With Receiver Controlled To Add And Delete Identity Codes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,857 to Lee, entitled Electronic Identification System Having Remote Automatic Response Capability And Automatic Identification Method Thereof, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,701 to Heitschel et al., entitled Remote Actuating Apparatus Comprising Keypad Controlled Transmitter.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a remote control system and method for controlling an apparatus exclusively among a plurality of the same type of apparatus located in a given place.
In accordance with the present invention, the above object is achieved by a remote control system in which an apparatus can be controlled exclusively by using a user defined code signal. The remote control system comprises: a transmitter having a user defined code setting function and generating a coded signal that includes the user defined code and a scan code; and a receiver incorporated into an apparatus and having the user defined code setting function, the receiver responding to the coded signal received from the transmitter by comparing the received user defined code with a user defined code set in the receiver and carrying out the control function when the comparison results in a match.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling a remote control system having a transmitter and a receiver. The method comprises the steps of: setting a user defined code of the same value in the transmitter and receiver; generating, in response to a control key input, a remote control signal including the user defined code as well as the control code, and transmitting the remote control signal to the receiver; comparing the user defined code included in the remote control signal with the code stored in the receiver; and performing a control operation corresponding to the remote control signal when the comparison is found to be identical.
Further, the step of setting a user defined code in the transmitter comprises the steps of: determining whether a key input corresponds to the user defined code setting key designated in the key pad of a transmitter; setting a user defined code in response to another key input by the user if the key input is the user defined code setting key; and storing the user defined code set by the user in a memory installed in the transmitter.
Similarly, the step of setting a user defined code in the receiver comprises the steps of: determining whether a key input signal corresponds to the user defined code setting key; setting a user defined code in response to a subsequent key input signal if the key input signal is the user defined code setting key; and storing the inputted user defined code in a memory installed in the receiver.
According to the invention, independent control is possible among the same type remote control systems, since each remote control system is capable of setting a different user defined code. Thus, it is possible to establish an exclusive signal transmission path between the transmitter and receiver of a remote control system, and each remote control system is distinguishable from others of the same type.